homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cariba Heine
Cariba Heine is a South African-born Australian actress and dancer. She played Ebony Easton on Home and Away in 2018. Early Life Cariba was born in Johannesburg to South African parents Michelle, a former showgirl, and Kevin Heine. She moved to Australia at the age of three with her parents and older brother Kyle. Career Dancing Her early days included training in jazz dance, tap dance, classical ballet, acrobatics and rhythmic gymnastics, and studying acting and singing at National Capital Acting School. She danced at her mother's dance school in Canberra, where she later attended Telopea Park School and St Clare's College. She was the youngest dancer to perform at the Stargazers Convention in Sydney, Australia. She was homeschooled to focus on her dance career, and performed in many stage productions, including a tour in the United States, where she featured in the music video for Will Young's song "Leave Right Now". After a serious hip injury, she was suggested to turn temporarily to acting by her manager. Acting Cariba began her acting career in 2006 by being cast on the television series, H2O: Just Add Water, where she played Rikki Chadwick, one of the lead roles. Heine next portrayed Caroline Byrne in the television film A Model Daughter: The Killing of Caroline Byrne which was broadcast on Network Ten in Australia on 4 November 2009. In 2011 she joined the cast of the indie film Lord of the Crows, though the film ultimately failed to get crowdfunded. In 2012, she portrayed Heather in Bait 3D, and Delvene Delaney in Channel 9's biographical TV miniseries Howzat! Kerry Packer's War. In 2016 Heine reprised her role as Rikki Chadwick in the final two episodes of the third series of Mako: Island of Secrets, a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water. The same year Heine had a starring role in the short film How'd I Get in This Field which premiered at the Massachusetts Independent Film Festival. Cariba joined the cast of Home and Away in 2018 as Ebony Easton. Filmography * (2003) Ballistic Sessions - Amanda * (2005) Strictly Dancing - Herself * (2006-2010) H2o: Just Add Water - Rikki Chadwick * (2007) Stupid, Stupid Man - Mindy * (2008) Blue Water High - Bridget Sanchez * (2009) The Pacific - Phyllis * (2009) A Model's Daughter: The Killing of Caroline Bryne - Caroline Bryne * (2009) At The Tattooist - Alex * (2010-2013) Dance Academy - Isabelle * (2010-2013) The Future Machine - Kate Hill * (2011) Blood Brothers - Ellie Carter * (2012) Quietus - Val * (2012) Bait 3D - Heather * (2012) Howzat! Kerry Packer's War - Delvene Delaney * (2014) Friendly Advice - Faith * (2015) Hiding - Harriet * (2016) Adopted - Jessica * (2016) Mako: Island of Secrets - Rikki Chadwick * (2016) How'd I Get In This Field - Ashley * (2016) Rough Sweat - June * (2017) Designated Survivor - Peyton Lane * (2017) Everyone Is Doing Great - Isabella Beck * (2018) Home and Away - Ebony Easton Gallery Dd3174cc-71ba-447f-a789-306ac47d781f.jpg DEKcW6rXYAIw_s8.jpg 774a4de0cbb8ef1fcb07ba8b398f370b--cariba-heine-blonde-curly-hair.jpg Cariba-Heine-Biography.jpg|Cariba as Rikki Chapwick in H2o: Just Add Water (Season 1) Cariba Heine.jpg|Cariba as Rikki Chapwick in H2o: Just Add Water (Season 2) Cariba-Heine.jpg|Cariba as Rikki Chapwick in H2o: Just Add Water (Season 3) Cariba-Heine-cariba-heine-1383530-349-500.jpg|Cariba as Bridget in Blue Water High (Season 2) cariba-in-blue-water-high-h2o-just-add-water-2982342-1280-720.jpg|Cariba and Kain O'Keefe in Blue Water High index.jpg Cariba.jpg|Cariba as Rikki Chapwick in Mako Island MV5BMTE0MTI4MDY3NjleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDkyMjM4MDAy._V1_SY1000_SX1500_AL_.jpg Rikki_Chadwick.jpg|Cariba as Rikki Chapwick in H2o: Just Add Water Trivia * Cariba and Home and Away co-stars, Angus McLaren (Lance Salisbury), Indiana Evans (Matilda Hunter), Phoebe Tonkin (Adrian Hall), Luke Mitchell (Romeo Smith), Ashleigh Brewer (Chelsea Campbell) and Teri Haddy (Rosie Prichard) starred in H2o: Just Add Water. * Cariba and Home and Away co-stars, Rebecca Breeds (Ruby Buckton) and Kain O'Keefe (Brendan Austin) starred in Blue Water High. * Cariba and former Home and Away co-star, Kain O'Keefe played lovers in Blue Water High. * Cariba is a natural blonde. She dyes her hair brown for the role of Ebony.